


【浦桃】深夜于食堂车目击的一起事件

by seven340



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, 假面骑士电王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven340/pseuds/seven340
Summary: 龙太去食堂车吧台找白天掉的一支蜡笔，结果目击到醉酒的浦桃在后面调情。





	【浦桃】深夜于食堂车目击的一起事件

**Author's Note:**

> ※异魔神状态的皮套h，但是中途被打断。  
> ※可能包含下品玩笑？  
> ※OOC。

“奇怪啊，我记得白天明明是放在这附近……”

龙塔罗斯摸着黑在深夜的食堂车吧台下面寻找着什么。凡是画画的家伙都有的经历吧？拿出来的一套马克笔或者是彩铅或者是蜡笔像这样散了一桌，偶尔也是会遗失那么一支两支三四支的。

而他美滋滋地泡完澡回到自己房间准备完成那张打算送给良太郎姐姐的新画的时候，果不其然发现重要的一支粉红色不见了。

粉红色可是姐姐脸颊的颜色呀！如果没有它，这就不是一张完美的姐姐肖像画。

“真讨厌——好不容易就要完成一张画的，粉色蜡笔，到底上哪儿去了啊！”龙塔罗斯蹲着找了半天结果只找到白天桃子一行人打架扔出去的布丁（竟然还好好地躺在桌子底下），还有另一些其他人杂七杂八的遗失物件。他端起来一整箱装满了Den-liner小彩旗的箱子，也没发现下面有蜡笔的踪影。

算了，还是到吧台外面找找看吧，虽然因为足够一览无余而并没有发现什么……正想着，龙塔罗斯起到一半的身躯突然停住了。有其他人的声音，虽然是同伴的没错……这是桃塔罗斯？

“……所以我说了不需要你是没听见吗……！”

是桃塔罗斯中气十足又带着不耐烦的骂声。龙塔罗斯站了起来，刚张开嘴要发出声音的时候。

“嘘——太大声了，这个时间大家早就睡了，别吵醒他们。”

另一个声音是龟酱！为什么要桃塔罗斯小声一点？他们平时吵架几乎能吵到半夜吵醒良太郎的地步。他又闭上了嘴，继续听着门外传来的谈话声。

“……！放开，我自己能走。”肢体碰撞的声音，应该是桃塔罗斯挥开了浦塔罗斯，“大体上还不是因为你要去夜店才害良太郎也喝醉了吗，最后连我也……”

“前辈小心！”躯体与电车墙面的碰撞声，看来桃塔罗斯已经醉得不轻了，“真是，我怎么会知道前辈的酒量这么差……”“你说什么混蛋乌龟？！”“嘘！……都说了抱歉了，偶尔也饶过我一回吧，前·辈？”

龙塔罗斯逐渐觉得事态有些不对，但仍然是孩子的他并没有想那么多，直到。

皮质摩擦的声音。两人的脚步踉踉跄跄着离门更近了，说话声也越来越清晰。“干什么，色龟……”

“那还用说吗，当然是想好好看看你了……”

“……不止是看吧。话说，从刚才开始我就想问了——”桃塔罗斯有点接不上气，“你一直在动手动脚的……”

“很正常嘛，生命在于运动。”

“别糊弄我！”

“那前辈说说看我做了什么？”

“……”

“？”

“……你……”桃塔罗斯的声音越来越小，“你摸我屁股干嘛……”

在吧台前站着的龙塔罗斯捂着嘴默默蹲了回去，虽然不知道为什么。龟酱一直以来对女孩子都挺有兴致的，毕竟他们已经是肮脏的大人了，偶尔肮脏一点也情有可原，但龙塔罗斯第一次知道龟酱原来不止会对可爱的女孩子，也会对那个粗暴又凶狠的笨蛋桃子出手。他们不都是男性异魔神吗……？

虽然HOMO也并不罕见。异魔神中男女性比例非常悬殊，对自己的同类同性产生感情很正常。

“嗯？”浦塔罗斯的声音比平时要低得多，此时在用有点恶劣的语气半胁迫地说，“第一次看到前辈喝了酒迷迷糊糊的样子……太可爱了，让人忍不住想靠近，所以都是前辈的错呢?。”接着应该是手上哪里突然使力了，桃塔罗斯被弄得呜咽出声，后半声被他自己吞了回去。

“对于这样可爱到让人忍不住起意的罪过，前辈打算怎么赔偿我呢？”两人的喘息不知为何加重了些。

“你这个流氓！色狼！性骚扰魔……！……你就是想做而已吧混蛋色龟……唔……！”

“醉了的情况下还能知道我的想法，真不愧是……”句末结束在了闷哼声中，龙塔罗斯听到这里猛地一激灵，他们两个现在是……在门外接吻了？！

自动感应门开了，忘记这个事实的两个身影滚了进来。虽然光线昏暗到一瞬间看不见谁是谁，高一点的那个暗蓝色家伙是龟酱这个事实，龙塔罗斯还是知道的，因为那个人现在捂着嘴抱怨，“前辈你咬到我了……”

“混账……！”另一个暗红色的异魔神踉踉跄跄地摔到其中一排座椅上，“谁让你在门上面就亲人的！再说了，万一里面有谁在可怎么办！”笨蛋就是笨蛋，就算在门外亲热都还是能搞出一点事故。“安心啦前辈，深夜里谁也不会到食堂车来的，金酱生物钟早就是中老年了，龙太还是小孩子，早就被哄睡啦。”等等？熊酱的生物钟就算了，龙太的话有的啊龙塔罗斯就在这里啊？！再说了车长都曾经深夜出现过，谁给你的自信这里没有人呀？！

蹲在吧台后暗处的龙塔罗斯没想到自己会因为身形小，体色与黑夜融为一体完美地被浦桃二人无视而只能呆在这里目睹接下来的场面。

浦塔罗斯直接从旁边走了过去。龙塔罗斯红色的眼睛在黑夜里像两个小灯，不过即使被注意到了，也会以为只是吧台机器指示灯的一部分吧。这样一来他们两个就完全在吧台角度的窥视之下……龙塔罗斯紧张得咽了口口水（？），悄悄探出半个头往那边看过去——不是为了看他们做什么，而是看看能不能趁机跑出去，当然了，那两个家伙一个背对着吧台，一个被对方挡住了视线。

蓝色的手向上直到碰到桃塔罗斯赤色鬼面脸颊旁边的角，“前辈……能吻你吗？”

突然伸出手抓住了浦塔罗斯胸甲边缘的桃子只是恶狠狠地低声骂了一句畜生，就把他扯了下去亲在一起。因为重心不稳，成功被拖倒的浦塔罗斯和他在狭窄的条椅上叠在了一起。这要是平时的桃子早就一脚过去了，不巧，醉桃的脑回路也不是常人能理解的。

“唔……哈嗯……龟……”

“好好叫我的名字啊前辈……不然的话一点情趣都没有了不是吗……”

“不想做的话就滚回去睡觉！”

“想做啊……！在店里面的时候光是看到你的背影，身体就已经热起来了……现在这个关头说不让做，不是等于杀了我吗……”

热起来的只有老二而已吧，桃塔罗斯嘀咕了一句，“等你的新鲜感过去了……唔……大概就不会这么想……”

“前辈，”浦塔罗斯挣起上半身，“我喜欢你。几次都可以说，我喜欢你，不是仅有一段时间，是一直。”

微妙地沉默了一阵子。

“骗术一点都不精湛啊。你这乌龟。”

“前辈记得我会游泳的事吗。”

还是沉默。

终于，桃塔罗斯发出微弱又不甘心的声音，“那……随便你怎么来吧。”

大概是害羞了。这算什么？？

蓝色和红色叠在拥挤促狭得可笑的椅子上缠绵了起来。如果场景是热闹的白天，那这两位大概就是在打架吧——常有的事，不慎目击到成年人的场面被告知“我们在打架（敬语）”。

只是现在怎么看都不像是只打架而已？！

龙酱的内心像是有一万列电车驶过。拜托，这好歹是个全龄的番组吧，再说了即使是深夜放送，就不能放过幼小可怜又无助的他吗？！为什么只是来找个蜡笔的自己就得蹲在这里看两个老爷们儿亲热的戏码？？喂那边一脸恶劣的作者说的就是你！

头脑风暴半天后他甚至已经在回忆那扇感应门会不会出声来着了，后面的两个家伙还在他们的世界里面白日宣淫……不，这是夜晚。大家很少在电视里看到夜晚的食堂车吧，那是因为大部分都不是能看的画面（嘘。）……说起来他还没有从别人的谈话中亦或是别人床底下的杂志里再或是谁聚众播放的小碟片里看到相关的知识，难得第一次就看到了现场版（虽然是两个大老爷们儿），与其纠结怎么冒着暴露的风险跑出去（被发现了会怎样？笨蛋桃子会羞愤得当场揍他一顿吗？），不如呆在这里，就当是被迫免费观赏了吧……龙塔罗斯从手指缝里观察起了浦和桃的动作。

异魔神的身体，换而言之也就是皮套，那就是他们本来的身躯了。不存在什么能拉下来的拉链之类的东西（桃子说），更别提“脱掉”这种超次元的说法。“啊高岩先生！！”这种对话是不能出现的。

所以那两位，正如同只有异魔神之间才能读懂对方的表情一样，也有属于他们种族自己的交配方式。

浦塔罗斯一手撑在旁边，一手按在红色异魔神打开的两腿之间，往股间摸索，通过某种人类看不懂的方式找到了他们交配所使用的那个地方，与此同时的是桃塔罗斯隐忍的呜咽声，相对人类视角看到的“皮套接缝”部位，出现了因情动而逐渐兴奋的性器。

啊，那是桃塔罗斯的。龙酱在澡堂子里也没有正经看过自己以外的人的性器，更别提是勃起状态。他咬了咬自己的指头，一脸困惑地继续观察。和桃子本人一样通红的东西在浦塔罗斯手中被揉弄着，“嗯……啊啊……k……龟……”

“舒服吗……这样呢？”

“……！”

“在我手上出来也没问题喔。”

“谁会……”桃塔罗斯闷哼道。

浦塔罗斯对此奉上了一个蜻蜓点水的吻，他手上的动作也没停，摸索着对前面发起了攻击，半勃起的性器在技巧抚弄之下很快达到了临界状态，在桃塔罗斯的喘息声越来越乱的时候突然收手，转向了囊袋下面深处的后穴。桃塔罗斯上半身虽然被压着，在浦身侧的两条长腿却因为被强制唤起快感的原因而动弹得更厉害了。躲在吧台后面的龙酱换了个更舒适的姿势观看着这一切。笨蛋桃子的声音在食堂车里回响，嗯？桃子平时喘气有这么工口的吗。

“……！前辈，慢慢放松一点……”浦塔罗斯的呼吸也紊乱起来，“太紧了，一会儿遭殃的可是你……”

“废话，说松就松你以为我是裤腰带吗……”毫不留情地吐槽了。“我说啊，在食堂车就发情的你根本没资格命令我吧？”

“被看出来了。”浦塔罗斯轻笑。“还不是因为前辈太可爱了……”

“闭嘴色龟，都是你自己的想象……！哈啊……”桃塔罗斯只是摇着头条件反射地想摆脱对方的压制。如他所愿，浦塔罗斯起身放开了手指，代之的是把他整个人从条椅里捞出来抱到了小餐桌上——

“啊？！”桃塔罗斯没料到这出，没控制住惊呼了一声。

“在桌子上的话会比较方便……这样一来就能毫无障碍地跟前辈亲密接触了，可惜就是台面太小了点。” 浦塔罗斯满意地评价了桌子高度，接着就重新关注起前辈的屁股。

啊，龟酱在用手指插入桃塔罗斯的那里……龙塔罗斯稍稍睁大了眼，这个角度的话视野更加开阔了，桃塔罗斯的屁股完全一览无余。只是用手指玩弄一下，桃塔罗斯就已经一副不得了的表情，接下来怎么做？只可惜手头上没有一桶爆米花，不然就能边吃边看了。

寂静的食堂车里只有他俩的喘息声和粘液在手上咕啾咕啾的声音，蓝色的指尖带着有些尖锐的浅色背甲隐没在深色的肉穴里，带出来里面的透明体液，再毫不犹豫地扎回去，两指开合着欺负脆弱柔软的入口，也使当事人越来越不耐烦：“……差……差不多了吧……别总是一个人玩儿得兴起……嗯……！”

“我记得应该是……这附近吧？”浦的致命低语。

龟酱好像在寻找什么。指关节弯曲在桃塔罗斯身体里探来探去，在龙塔罗斯看得入神时后者惊呼出的半声立刻被锁在了咬住的手背里。“……！”

“这儿？”

“不……呀……！”桃塔罗斯溺水般揪住了对方的肩膀。

像打开了开关，他的叫声虽抑制着，调子却拔高了，像可怜巴巴的幼犬发出的呜咽，

龟酱一定是在欺负笨桃子。都把他弄哭了，但是为什么听起来桃塔罗斯的叫声带着愉悦呢……桌面上被压制的红色异魔神并没有激烈反抗，最多只是狠狠抓住了浦塔罗斯撑在他身旁的一条手臂，甚至还配合地抬高了腰胯。深赤色的大腿抽搐着，张开也不是合上也不是，终于被蓝色的异魔神伸出另一只手狠狠摁在桃子自己的胸前。

“前辈……你自己抱着腿，先出来一次。”他叮嘱道，还不忘笑着调戏，“这里好紧，越来越紧地吸住我的手指了……”

桃塔罗斯的喘息几乎呛在喉咙里，他骂道，“不要跟我直播！”

“可是虽然嘴上说得强硬，下面的嘴却软得不行呢。话说，前辈我快忍不住了……”浦塔罗斯闷哼了一声，抽手去快速撸动桃塔罗斯前端的勃起。

“哈啊……！你他妈的……唔……”突然受到刺激的身体弹了起来，被握住要害的情况下只能老实受着。“要……了…………！！”

“前辈的、嗯……这里……好淫荡……”浦塔罗斯的蓝色指尖狠狠摩擦起了马眼下方的嫩肉，让前端的裂缝中渗出来的汁液打湿整个柱身，被肉穴紧紧箍住的另一只手的两指也开始加速猛攻要害。“来吧，快点高潮吧……”

很快，在身体内外的双重夹击下，红色异魔神涨得紫红的性器异常坦诚地射出了白色浊液。桃塔罗斯一时失声，反仰着背迎来了高潮。“呃啊——！！”

然后是桃子调整呼吸的声音。他哈啊哈啊地起伏着胸膛，原本抱在胸前的两腿还在随着快感的余韵触电般抽搐，然后慢慢松弛下来，像终于被日得失去意识一样摊开在桌子边上，从龙塔罗斯的角度刚好能看到浦塔罗斯拔出手指后仍然条件反射收缩着的深红色后穴和射过之后萎靡下来的性器。

这就是那个吗。龙塔罗斯再怎么心大，这时也红了脸，刚才差点就以为龟酱在欺负笨桃子了（事实上真的在欺负），看来，桃塔罗斯做这种事好像还挺舒服的。

“前辈真的太棒了，做得好。那么接下来轮到我上了喔，我……”浦塔罗斯如释重负地笑了笑，退后半步想要把桃塔罗斯的身躯拖得靠近桌子边缘一些，却突然轻微踉跄了一下，原来，他踩到了什么东西。随视线往下望去，刚才发出啪的一声的东西，竟然是支粉色的蜡笔。

龙太吃惊得差点没跳起来。幸好他没有这么做而只是稍微弹起来了一点点，但就是这一点点，让他的角刮蹭到了吧台的桌板。

处于清醒状态的浦塔罗斯自然不会错过这一点小小声响，他好像愣住了，一直凝视地面碎成三截的蜡笔，然后缓缓抬头，角度很小，没有让失神的桃塔罗斯发现异常。抬头所看的方向，正是吧台这边。

令人尴尬得想自杀的沉默。

“……好吧，表演到此为止啦，我们回前辈的房间继续好吗？再在食堂车里的话就得收门票了……”他仍然笑着，只是笑容不太自然，声音也有点发颤。尽管龙塔罗斯在搞出声响的下一秒就迅速躲进吧台里面，但他还是敢用五个布丁打赌龟酱一定发现了，而且知道就是他。

醉酒加上被浦塔罗斯的双手操得迷迷糊糊的桃子哪管得上这些，“色龟又犯什么病了……嘛，总之还是先离开这里……话说你的老二不是还”

“前辈，真的不要再说下去了、”

“？干嘛不让说？”

“好啦好啦回房间再继续”

“干嘛乌龟，你今天真的很奇怪！……不要拉我！疼疼疼……”

“真的拜托了，这是我一生的愿望”

“知道了……！别推我！哎，桌子……”

浦塔罗斯顺着桃塔罗斯的指示看过去，发现桌子上的一片狼藉还没有收拾。“……前辈那个我晚点会回来弄，总之先”

“那怎么行，会有气味的吧。”

“……！！！”连龙塔罗斯现在都大概猜得到浦塔罗斯崩溃的心情了。“不是……”

“那还啰嗦什么！”

“前辈，我爱你。”喋喋不休的桃子安静于一个强制的吻，浦塔罗斯离开了几分，坚定道：“求你先跟我回去吧，我想在前辈那张舒服的床上面做爱。”

沉默是今晚的康桥。龙塔罗斯呈现断线状态，直到那俩货推推挤挤离开了食堂车，他依旧躲在桌子底下没有回过神来。

* * *

彻夜失眠的龙太端详着自己桌面断成三截的蜡笔陷入沉思，怎么办？龟酱会很生气吗？对于自己偷窥这件事，不，明明先在公共场合做少儿不宜事的是他们，自己只不过是刚好倒霉路过而已吧。

“龙太，你睡了吗？”

敲门声，和浦塔罗斯低声的询问。

龙塔罗斯暗骂自己干嘛吓得一哆嗦，但还是猛晃了晃脑袋去开门。浦塔罗斯一脸歉意地站在外面，“龙太，真的抱歉~”他双手合十用悄悄话的音量大声呐喊。

“……”别说你了，我都没反应过来。

“虽然让你忘掉好像不太可能了，但是能请你保密吗？前辈他啊……”难得一见浦塔罗斯腼腆局促的表情，他左顾右盼手足无措地想说明什么，“……是很内向的。在感情方面。”

“今天我们也是喝上头了一时情不自禁……”

“要是让人知道，就算只是我们的关系，大概他也会崩溃的吧。”

“龟酱。”一直低着头脸色阴郁的龙太突然开声。

“欸？”浦塔罗斯愣住了。

“龟酱刚刚从桃塔罗斯房间里出来吧，一定很开心地做了个够吧。”

“欸倒是没有很开心啦……”不如说因为刚才的事情完全就。

“龟酱是真的很喜欢桃塔罗斯啊，所以才会做那种事。喜欢一个人的话做什么都不需要理由吧？”龙塔罗斯挠着自己的脸蛋，瞥着右下角的方向也局促不安，“没关系啦，我才懒得跟别人说你俩的关系。又不是什么有趣的事。”

“是吗……”浦塔罗斯听完后松了一口气，“那……真的是太感激不尽了……”

“不过。”龙塔罗斯突然直视他补充道，“龟酱要赔我。”

“？！赔什么？”

“一整套新的蜡笔。”他说，“都被你们在做大人的事情的时候踩断了，害我现在画不了一副完整的画了！”

浦塔罗斯呆呆地望着这个深紫色的小不点，片刻后才笑出来：“没问题。一定会还给你的。”

“还有一件事……”

“什么事？”

“……真的不要在食堂车里秀恩爱好吗，我都开始怀疑明天之后要怎么安心在那里吃饭了。”

“………………对不起orz。”

（完）


End file.
